


Lucy? Is that you?

by Hopes_Dreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon slayer magic, F/M, Lucy gains a new magical power, lucy is kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopes_Dreams/pseuds/Hopes_Dreams
Summary: On a mission with team Natsu, Lucy gets kidnapped. Only this time, No one was able to save her.This is just the beginging of Lucy's tale"You are a weakling, Lucy Heartfillia!""I am strong. I am strong""LUUUUCY!""How could you do this to me, L***?""I should've been there for blondie.""There is nothing you can do MY son"





	1. 1

PRESNT

* * *

 

 

The usual day in Fairy Tail was now gloomy. No one was laughing. No one was smiling or Fighting. People were just staring at the ground. All the towns people questioned their behavior. _'Lucy...i'm sorry..i failed_ ' A pink haired mage thought sorrowfully. The only people who feel guilty about Lucy were Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. "Natsu..." Happy whispered flying lowly near Natsu's head. Natsu was staring at the ground. Tears fell from his eyes down his cheekbone, and landed on the floor. Little dark circles littered around Natsu on the floor. His tears of sorrow stained the floor. "Lucy....im sorry" Natsu whispered. Slamming his hand on the table he walked away. Leaving a big dent in the wall, and a broken table. "Natsu!" Shouted Erza. She was about to run after him but a huge hand stopped her. "Master! Let me-" Erza stopped talking when she saw the look on Makarovs face. "L-Let him be..." Makarov said. His hand going back to the original size. 

* * *

 

 

Else where (WARNING UP A HEAD MENTIONS OF TORTURE)

 

* * *

 

"Where is it?" A male voice shouted. A feminine chuckle could be herd. "I don't know" A female voice said.  "Tell me!" The male voice shouted. She screamed in pain as she felt on her back. "I DON'T KNOW!" The women shouted. She was kneeling on the ground, hair covering her face. Shackles wrapped around her wrists and ankcles, rubbing the skin raw, to the point where blood was drawn. "Tell me where the _Soul Seer_ is!" The man shouted. The torturer ran his hands over the cold metal tools and let a giggle slip, soon followed by a snort. Then as he picked up the knife his eyes popped a little wider and his tongue shot out to lick his thin lips and began to draw the blade over the top. She let out a whimper, the stinging pain travled up her thighs. He giggled, watching as the blood seeped out the wound; the red liquid stuck out on the pale womens body. "Tell me..." He slowly slide the knife down from her left arm, laughing at her whimpers. "Tell me where the Soul Seer is!" Her eye's closed shut, not looking at her torturer. His lips twitched sligtly, the familiar jingle made her open her eyes."Tell me, Lucy Heartfillia!" He drawled. Chocolate brown eyes filled to the brim with tears, eyes the golden keys. Her blonde shiny hair was dirty and dull. 

 

* * *

 

!!!PAST!!!

 

* * *

 

Lucy looked at her team mates. Ever since She had joned Fairy Tail, Lucy felt that she has got a new family. Even though she has been there for only 2 years. Lucy was shaken out of her thoughts when Natsu ran up the team. "I found a job for us!" Natsu shouted waving his arms in the air. Erza nodded taking a bite out of her cake. Lucy smiled at Natsu. "Can i see the paper?" Lucy ask with a tilt of her head. A small blush made its way onto Natsu's cheeks. "Sure Luce!" Natsu gave Lucy the paper. 

                       _'Help A dark guild has raided my town every week taking all the money from me and my town people! The dark guilds name is Goreum Stoturem. (gore-um Sto-tor-e-um) Please help us! Reward 1,000,000 jewls.'_

Lucys eyes widen when she saw the reward. "One million jewls!?" Lucy screeched. She had put her hands on her cheeks. Money signs where in her eyes. "I can pay my rent!" Lucy mumbled out in lala land. Erza stood up. Her scarlet hair swayed as she walked away. "Go and pack. Meet up at the train station in 20 minutes." Erza said briefly. Lucy stood up, blonde hair tied up in pigtails, swayed widley from her standing up so fast. "I'm going to pack up! See you then!" Lucy said waving slightly as she walked out the guild hall. Lucy held out a key, chanting. "Open gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" A small puff of light blue smoke, revealing a small snow like man shaking.  "Hey plue! Want to walk with me home?" Lucy ask her little spirit. "PUN!" Plue stuck up his hand (?) and nodded his head. Lucy hummed softly walking home. It sounded so beautiful yet so sad. Lucy looked up her brown eyes meeting her orange and brown two story house. Lucy smiles sfotly at her little spirit. "See you later plue" Lucy said waving her key as plue disappeared. She walked up to her home, unlocking the door. A soft clicking sound notified Lucy that her door was unlocked. She walked up the stairs her boots clicking on the ground each step she took. Lucy made it up to her floor seeing her clean home. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy saw her pink suite case. Lucy started to pack up some clothes for the mission. Feeling the soft clothes against her hands as she put them in her suite case. Not wanting to waste time, lucy called out Virgo. "Open gate of the maiden! Virgo" Lucy summoned Virgo. Virgo had on a maids dress and chains around her arms and legs.  Virgo tilted her head. "Punishment Princess?" Virgo questioned. Her chains making a sound every time they hit each other. Lucy sweat dropped face palming. "No. Virgo. Can you hold my suite case in the Celestial world?" Lucy ask her celestial spirit, while holding up her pink suite case. "Yes princess. Punishment?" Virgo said. Mischievousness made its way into her eyes. "No punishment" Lucy huffed. She hated it when Virgo ask for punishment. Virgo left with a puff of smoke surrounding her. 

Lucy walked out of her house running into the landlady. She looked at lucy, practically glaring at her. "Your rent is due in a week! You need to pay rent to me or you out!" The landlady snapped at Lucy. Lucy fearing her landlady, nodded and said. "Yes ma'am! I will!" Landlady nodded, she swiftly walked into her house. Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Lucy speed walked all the way to the train station. On the way to the train station Lucy had a feeling something bad was going to happened. Her gut was telling her to go hiome and forget the mission. As always Lucy was the first one to arrive at the train station. Lucy sat at one of the benches at the train station waiting for Natsu, Happy, Erza and Grey. She pulled out a book called.  _ **'Celestial**_   _ **mages magic**_.' (made up) "Yo Luce" Grey said walking up to her. Startled by Grey appearing she automatically threw the book at Grey. Grey felt pain flare up in his face. Lucy gasp when she saw who it was. In a second lucy was up and apologizing to him. "Oh mavis Grey! You scared me! Im so sorry I didn't mean to throw the book at you" Grey gave Lucy a small smile "It's fine Luce" Grey said sitting down next to her. Lucy giggled softly see Grey had no clothes on.  Grey handed her the book. He crossed his arms leaning back on the benches. "Thanks Grey. Oh and your clothes" Lucy said seeing him take off his socks. Grey stopped when Lucy told him his clothes were gone. Looking don he saw that he indeed had only boxers on. "Damn it! Where are my clothes?!" Grey shouted standing up. He started to look around for his clothes, only to see Lucy folding them up. Lucy put down the clothes not noticing Grey watching her.   
_'Man Luce looks so beauti- WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! This is your teammate Grey get hold of your self.'_  Grey thought to himself. Slapping his cheeks. Lucy heard someone hitting someone. Her brown eyes held confusion, Grey was a blushing mess with a hand print on his face. "Grey?" Lucy questioned. She was concerned for her teammate. "Are you ok? Why did you slap yourself?" Lucy ask. She tenderly put her hand over his cheek. It felt warm underneath Lucy hand. _'For a Ice make mage it sure felt warm'_  Lucy thought to her self, giggling softly. Grey looked into Lucy's warm chocolate brown eyes. "Y-Yeah i'm fine. Thanks Luce" Grey stuttered. He mentally slapped himself. _'stop stuttering._ ' Grey thought to himself. Lucy gave Grey a bright smile that can light up any ones day. "No problem Grey" Just as she finished that last word, Lucy could hear Natsu from a mile away. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted throwing his hands in the air. "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted. His blue paw in the air. Lucy giggled at their actions. (i am noticing lucy is giggling a lot...1040 words)   
Natsu groaned and moaned about getting on the train. Grey rolled his eyes. "Natsu. Shut up or we'll miss our train." Grey shouted at Natsu. They both hot into each others face. Shouting at one and another. Natsu's hands lit on fire showing that they were about to fight. "Boys!" Erza said calmly yet terrifying. Even Lucy shivered.  Natsu's arm went around Greys shoulder while Greys arm went around Natsu's shoulder. "We're best friends right Natsu?" Grey questioned. They bother had scared smiles on their face and sweat dripped down from their faces. "Aye sir!" Natsu said. Lucy giggled at the two acting like best friends.  _'Even though they don't act like they are best friends they are_ ' Lucy thought to her self, smiling at the thought.   
The sound of squealing brought Lucy out of her thoughts. Lucy stood up with happy in her arms. Her blonde hair swaying in the soft wind. "The train is here guys!" Lucy said at her three other team mates.

 

* * *

 

!!PRESENT!!

WARNING MENTIONS OF BLOOD AND SOME TORTURE!!

* * *

 

 

A woman sat on the ground. The corner of her lips curved upward. Forming her lips into a grin. "Now," The women said breaking the very tense silence. "Tell me, Weakling, where is the Soul Seer?" The women ask. In front of her was another women. Both of her arms were chained up on the wall, while her feet were chained to the ground. She couldn't move anywhere no matter how hard she tried. Her blonde hair hanging in front of her face. Blood covered her back and arms. Wounds littered all over her body. From head to toe. The chained women let out a sigh. She had wanted to give up hope for her family coming to get her. She wanted to give up. "I-I...Don't...know" Her voice croaked out. She had not gotten any water for days. All she wanted was to go home lay on her bed and sleep. The women grinned showing her teeth. "You know who it is. So why won't you tell me where he is" The women sneered out.  The chained women laughed dryly. "You say h-he's in the g-g-guild...but, No matter what I Wouldn't tell you" The chained woman croaked out. Lucy had not gotten any water for days. Even if Lucy did get water, it was not enough to keep her voice from cracking. All she wanted was to go home lay in her bed and sleep. The torturer grinned showing pure white her teeth. "You know who it is. So why won't you tell me where he is" She sneered, her lips curving up to almost a snarl. "You say h-he's in g-g-guild No matter what I Wouldn't tell you" The chained women spat out. She lifted her head up glaring into the women who kidnapped her. Her chocolate brown eyes glaring into the glowing yellow eyes of her enemy. "Hmmm. So you wouldn't tell me who it was even if i did this?" The women sneered out. She pulled out a golden key. It had waves at the top. The blonde women chocolate brown eyes widen in fear. Not in fear for herself, but in fear of her companions. "Oh~" The women smirked. "How about this." THe women started. She paced in front of the chained blonde. She waved the key in her face. "You tell me who is the Soul Seer" The women demanded. She didn't know what to day. Tell her who the Soul Seer is and save her keys or Tell her that she didn't know and risk her keys. The blonde didn't want to hurt her friends. _'Do it Hime-sama protect the Soul Seer'_   Virgo's voice rang out in the blonde head. "I don't Fucking now wh o the fucking Soul Seer is!" The blonde shouted in anger. In her mind she really didn't know who the Soul Seer is. It can be anyone. "Fine!" The women spat. She bent the key. In the blondes mind a scream could be hear. A scream in pain. The blonde flinched. The end of the keys almost touched. Almost a complete circle. The women smiled in satafaction. She saw the way the blonde flinch. "Awe" She said mockingly. "Is the poor wittle weakling sad?" She mocked. She held the key out to Lucy. Lucy had tears in her eyes. The pain of her friends screams echoed in her mind. Lucy could barly see anything. All that was in her vision was tears and blood. "When....I get out....you're......DEAD!" Lucy shouted at her kidnapper. The women smirked opening the door. Her pitch black hair tied up in a pony tail. "We will se Lucy Heartfillia. The weakling" She said closing the metal door. Lucy pulled at her chaines. It rubbed against her wrist and ankles, making them raw and bleed. "Im sorry....." Lucy whispered as the darkness surrouneding her consumed her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is it getting better or worse? Also what magic should Lucy have?   
> Inside the Lacrima is Celestial magic but I'm trying to do something with it. Here are some of my ideas. She will learn S*** ***  
> Thats all i have you can leave some ideas and I am takeing 2 OC's The OC' can't have dragon slayer magic. or take over or Forgotten magic OK? Just message me the oc and i'll respond back to you.

 

* * *

 

Past

* * *

 

 

 

Lucy stretched her limbs as she stood out side of the train. The three hour train ride, with Natsu groaning in moaning for the last hour. Lucy had gotten annoyed with Natsu. Lucy had gone as for as asking Erza to hit him again, to make him pass out. Lucy let out air she didn't know she had held in. "Oh land i missed you soo much!" Natsu shouted as he got off the train, kissing the ground. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes stared at Natsu in disgust. "Get up Natsu!" Lucy had shouted at him. A lot of people were staring at the group. Mostly at Natsu. Happy flew above Natsu. Grey saw Lucy staring at Natsu in disgust. For some reason Lucy had looked so beautiful to him. It was bothering him so bad.     
    Natsu got off the ground staring at Lucy. Lucy put her hand on her hip glaring playfully at Natsu. Natsu saw Lucy's hair sway when she put her pale hand on her hip. The way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled slightly as she playfully glared at him. "Sorry Luce!  
 Natsu said as his cheeks redden.   
    Lucy saw a blush appear on his cheeks. Lucy tilted her head to the side. Some blonde hair fell in her face. "Natsu?" Lucy said softly, "Are you ok? Your face is red" Lucy said putting hand on Natsu cheeks.    
    Off to the side Grey and Erza saw the interaction between them. "They would make a good couple. Right Grey?" Erza said nudging Grey in his ribs. Grey was glaring wholes into Natsu's head.  _'Why is he getting Lucy's attention!'_  Grey thought angrily. His hands clenched into a fist wanting to punch Natsu. Erza had her arms across her chest. Her brown eyes watched her teammates interact with each other. Natsu blushing at Lucy (A/N Instead of putting Lucy i almost put Nastu.....) Grey glaring at Natsu, Which wasn't unusual, but it was with actual hatred. Erza nodded to her self.  _'That will end bad. Natsu and Grey trying to win Lucy heart. Unless..._ ' Erza looked over at the three. Her eyes scanning all of them.  _'They don't realized that they like her.'_ Erza thought. She narrowed her eyes at the three. "Come on! We have a mission to do!" Erza shouted at the three. Erza dragged her big luggage behind her.   
    Lucy smiled softly. She followed behind Erza. "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted his wings disappeared when he landed on Natsu shoulder. "Come on Natsu! You can beat up some people" Lucy said trying to cheer up Natsu. Natsu smiled brightly showing his sharp K9 teeth. "OH YEAh! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu shouted. He started to run off a small trail of smoke followed him. Lucy sweat dropped. "That didn't mean run ahead!" Lucy tried to shout. She sighed. "Sorry Grey, Erza" Lucy spoke looking up only to meet with empty spots. When she looked to where Natsu ran Lucy saw Erza pulling her luggage behind her, and Grey running with them. "Awe man. Why did they have to run?" Lucy whined. 'They didn't even go to the mayors office.' Lucy thought to herself. Lucy exhaled. Lucy walked up to the house that was listed on the mission sheet. Lucy knocked on the door. Usually when you knock on the door it takes a few seconds but when Lucy knocked on the door, It was answered immediately. Lucy was suspicious about it. The women that answered the door, she had on a black dress with a white bow on, black gloves that went up to her elbows. Small little bows were at the end of the gloves, Her brown hair was tied up into a bun, a white ribbon held it up, her green eye held no emotion. Lucy was nervous, way beyond nervous. "Hello" The women said. Her voice sounded so void, no emotion of any kind. She sounded like a robot. "What can I help you with?" She said. Not ask. Just said. Lucy didn't want to look at her in the eyes. She felt so scared, never in her whole life has Lucy seen anyone with out any emotion at all. Sure Lucy had seen her father lose some emotion but he still showed some emotion (Like anger.) While the lady in front of her hand none what so ever. "I'm here for the job you sent out. My team went ahead." Lucy said, she had wanted to bitterly add, 'yeah more like left me behind'   
The women stepped aside. Lucy did not want to  go inside of their house. "This way" She said walking down a hall.   
As Lucy walked down the hallway she saw a lot of painting. Each one having a family in it. Mother, Father and a child. There was never more than three people in a painting. As she past one painting she saw The women smiling holding her child, Her smile brighten the whole painting. The man stood next to the women (Who i assumed was his wife.) He hand her hand in his a small smile was on his face. While the child looked just like her mother. Pitch black hair with green eyes. A small smile on her face. She looked like the women that was leading her to the mayor.   
"Here we are. My father is in there" She said. Lucy knocked on the door. Waiting for some one on the other side to say something. "Come in" It was a males voice. Lucy opened the door. A creaking sound was heard making Lucy flinch. At the desk sat a man with spiky Black hair with brown eyes, he has sharp cheek bones, a small pointy nose, big ears,and had on a suite on.   "Hello. You must be Fairy Tail's Lucy Heartfillia." The man said. He motioned to the empty seat. "Please. Sit." He added. Lucy sat down in the seat. She crossed her leg over the other, trying to be professional. "So what exactly does the members of the Guild do?" Lucy questioned. She needed to know what magic they used to defeat them. 'Unless Natsu, Grey Happy, and Erza have defeated them.' Lucy thought sweat dropping. The man narrowed his eyes at Lucy, While she was to busy with her thoughts to notice that. "Well," The man started. Lucy looked at the emotionless man. "I've seen one of them use fire make magic and Acid magic." He said. Lucy nodded. 'Acid and Fire magic. Natsu can take on that magic. While Grey and Erza can take on the Acid mage.' Lucy thought out the plan. The man suddenly had a huge grin on his face. Not a happy grin, but a psychotic grin on his face. "I see your teammates decided to leave you behind." Lucy stood up, she put on a fake smile on her face. "Thank you for telling me the information." Lucy said trying to leave. SHe put her hand on the door. Twisting the door nob only for her to here a click. Someone had locked the door on the other side. "I am afraid you're not leaving Miss Lucy Heartfillia" The man said. Lucy turned around putting her hand on her hip to grab her keys only to feel nothing. Lucy's brown eyes widen in shock. 'This was all planned out!' Lucy thought frantically. She tried to open the door once again. The man chuckled. "Good luck with that" He said. Lucy turned around to see the man holding out his hand. A green glow surounded his hand. "Have a nice dream. Weakling" He said. The green mist flew into lucy face. She was out like a night. 

* * *

Pain flared in her cheeks. Her brown eyes shot open. Looking around widely, she saw the man that had knocked her out. "Wake up Bitch!" The man shouted at Lucy. She glared at the man. "Why did yo do this!?" Lucy questioned. She tried ti launched herself at him but failed to do so. Lucy's eyes traveled to her arms. Chains covered her wrists, Her eyes traveled even lower to her legs. Chains covered her ankles. She wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. The man laugh ran gout in the dark room. "Haha! I'll tell you why." He said. Lucy looked around trying to find a way out. To her left was a bared window. Was too small for Lucy to try to fit through. Then there was a metal door behind him. He seemed to notice Lucy looking around. "The only way out is through that door." He chuckled folding his hands behind his back. "And if you do." His eyes darkened slightly. "You will be punished." He started to pace in front of Lucy. Lucy watched his every movement. Trying to analyze him. "You see Lucy Heartfillia. YOU'RE the celestial maiden." He said. Lucy wanted to make a sarcastic remark about how she is a celestial mage. "What we are trying to do is summon the Celestial Soul Seer. We use your celestial magic to get him or her to come here" The man said with a huge smirk on his face. "And you DIE!" He giggled like a maniac. Lucy vision started to get blurry. She blinked a few time to get rid of her tears. Lucy was not going to show any kind of weakness. "You're such a weakling! But just strong enough to get the Soul Seer to come here." He said. The man stopped right in front of Lucy. He bent down to her level. Getting right in front of her face. His hand caressed her chin, forcing her to look in to his eyes. Lucy tried to yank her head away from his grasp. "Stop struggling Bitch!" He whisper shouted at Lucy. She glared at him. "I will never stop!" Lucy paused for a moment. "Even if it kills me!" Lucy added. He let go of her smooth chin. "That is if we don't kill you first" He said. The man left the room, slamming the metal door. Loud clicking came from the other side. Showing it was locked from the outside. Lucy started to the at the chains. Her wrist and ankles started to bleed. The red fluid dripped down her arms down the side of her stomach and on to the floor. Little droplets of blood surrounded Lucy. 

 

* * *

 

Now

* * *

 

Master Makarov eyes widen when Team Natsu broke down the guild hall doors. They looked exhausted. Dark bags under their eyes, dirty hair. "My children, What happened?" Makarov ask. He looked over the children. Noticing a certain blonde haired celestial mage. "Where is Lucy?" Makarov ask once again. Gray glared at the ground. Natsu's hands clenched in to a fist. Erza step forward. "It was a set up. The whole mission." Erza started off. By now the guild had gone quite  "A set up?" Makarov said. He started to rub his mustache. "Did you happen to see who took Lucy?" Makarov ask looking at his children. Erza looked down in shame. "No master. Natsu ran off to fight and we ran after him. I thought Lucy had followed us." Erza said. She bowed, her red hair falling her face. "It is my fault. I should have not ran off with out checking to see if Lucy followed us." Erza said. Master Makarov  nodded. "It is fine my child. But for now." Makarov paused thinking of a plan to get one of his children back. "For now we must go to that town you were at. Look for any kind of clues to where Lucy might be." Makarov said. He pointed to Natsu. "The only people who are going is Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and Erza. The rest will stay here until they get back." Makarov said. Other guild members started to cry out in protest. A tick mark appeared  on Makarovs face. "SHUT UP!" Immediately everyone clamped their mouth shut. Makarov stood on the second floor railing. "You are group one. You have 3 days to come back. If you don't find Lucy that    fine!-" Natsu slammed his head on the table next to him. Breaking it in half. "IT'S NOT FINE IF WE DON'T COME BACK WITH LUCY!" Natsu shouted. His hand were on fire from his magic. "WE WILL FIND LUCY NO MATTER WHAT!" Natsu shouted walking out of the guild hall. His body was tense. you could literally feel Nat's body heat from a yard away. Makarov shook his head sadly.   
"As i was saying it is fine if you don't find Lucy. The next group will go looking for her. Group 1, as i said, is Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, and Erza. Group 2 is Levy, Mira-Jane, Elfman, and Bixslow. The final group is Freed, Cana, Juvia and Lissana" Makarov said. He looked at all of his children. Makarov eyes swooped over every single on if his children. "If your name was not called then you can take a job near the place she went missing. Each group has 3 day to look for Lucy. And on the Fourth day you MUST be back at the guild. If not I will come get you my self!" Makarov said with a stern look to all the children.   
Most nodded but some were hesitant. Erza looked at the door. "Gajeel Laxus Wendy" Erza said with sternness. "We're going to get Natsu and show you were we....lost Lucy" Erza said. Her red hair following her movements. The three dragons slayers followed behind Erza. Wendy's petite frame was hidden behind two huge men. One had blonde spiky hair, grey eyes that could make any girl melt. A scar covered his right eye. It was in a shape of a lightning bolt. Fit for his magic. A tight purple shirt that showed off his huge muscles. Brown jeans that hung on his hips. A black coat with grey outlining hung on over his shoulders. Next to the man was another man. He had jet black long spiky hair. Red piercing eyes that started in to you soul. Piercings were where his eyes brows were supposed to be, and on his noses and right below his mouth. A brown bandanna held some on he jet black hair. A green shirt on with tan pants. A black coat covered his arms, it went down to his legs. On his hands were finger less gloves. . He had muscles like the blonde man but no as buff. "Mister Laxus?" Wendy's small voice spoke up from behind the hunks of men. Laxus gave a nod of recognizing the girl speaking. "Do you think we'll find Lucy-nii?" Wendy questioned tilting her head to the side just a bit. Her pigtails fell to the left side of her face. Laxus crossed his arms across his chest. Grunting a bit before he spoke. "I don't know." Laxus shook his head. 

* * *

Lucy groaned feeling pain all over her body. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision back. When Lucy tried to move her hands to her face, she felt her arms not able to move. She heard a click sound. A bright light shined in her face, Blinding her temporarily. "Well its seems the little bitch is awake" A male voice rang out in the room. When the lights dimmed, Lucy saw that she was no longer in the boxed up metal room. Now she was in a wide open room. IT looked like a lab. Insted of the cealing closed off, it was wide open. There was glass windows, Lucy could see the stars. 'Night time' Lucy thought sadly. She hadn't see the stars scince she was captured. Tears started to blur her vison. 'I'm sorry....' Lucy thought apologizing. A few more men came in. All wearing white lab coats. 'What are they going to do?' Lucy thought to herself. They all started to surround Lucy. "Should we make her be asleep during the procedure? Sir?" A male ask staying next to her. He had black hair with matching eyes. Lucy started to struggle against the chains. "Sir!" Male #1 shouted. The man that had spoken to her stared at Lucy. They made eye contact. "No. Keep her awake." The male spoke, still staring at Lucy. "If you even think about trying to move." The man paused. His blue eyes glaring in to Lucy's brown eyes. "I will make your life a living hell" He added. "S-Sir..." Man #2 stuttered. "What!?" The man snapped. Before man #2 could respond. A women voice  spoke for him. "Now now Brice" the women said. She stepped down the stairs. She had long slinder tan legs. A black dress the stopped around her mid thighs. The dress showed her curves. She to also had on a white lab coat. Brice glared at the women. "Shut up Red!" Brice shouted. The women, Red, smiled at him. The smile was not friendly. It was more like 'Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you' smile. Brice turned to stare at Lucy. "Now get her preped for the Transfusions" Red ordered. Immediately, the men (and Brice) started to hook Lucy up with machines. They poked and prodded at her. Lucy tried to fight back but when she did, the other men held her down. Red started to wash around her right eye with a cloth cleaning it up. "So you're Lucy Heartfilia?" Red question with this sneer. Lucy didn't say a word she held her breath and hope this is all just a horrible horrible nightmare. But sadly she knew this was not just a nightmare, it was reality. Something that she cannot change but Lucy can not give up hope. Lucy will always think of her nakamana. 'Natsu... Erza... Grey... Wendy... Happy... Master... Evergreen... Elfman... Mira-Jane... Gajeel... Pantherlily... Carla... Everyone will always be in my life no matter what.' Lucy thought while she close their eyes. She heard a squeaking noise. Lucy open her brown eyes she saw a man bringing a cut over two Lacrima balls on the cart. Lucy's eyes widen and panic she knew what they were going to do they were going to implant the Lacrima in her body. She didn't know how her body was going to react. Was it her body going to accept it? Or was it going to reject it and kill her? "Hold her down" Red ordered. Man #1 pushed down on her legs. Man #3 pushed on her shoulders. "Hold her head still" Red added. Man #6  put his heads on the side of her head. Holding her in place. Red smirked at her. "Now weakling this will only hurt a bit" Red laughed. "Just kidding! It's going to hurt! A lot!"  Red laughed out like a maniac. Brice joined her. When they stopped laughing. Red put on some gloves. "Hold this bitch still" Red ordered. She held the Lacrima in her hand. "Do you know what this is?" Red questioned Lucy. Lucy didn't answer. She kept her mouth closed and didn't say a word. Red didn't seem to like the way she was action. "We'll change that" Brice mumble, knowing what Red was thinking. "You're going to pay the price for this" Red sneered out. She put the Lacrima right above Lucy's  eye. "it should fit." Red mumbled. She turned to Brice. "Make a cut on her eye for the Lacrima to fit in." Red ordered at Brice. It seemed like Red was the boss around here. Always ordering the men around. Brice stood to the left of Lucy. He had a scalpel  in his hand. He put the tip of it under neath lucy's eye. He pushed down and slid it across the surface of her skin. Lucy started to thrash. Blood started to get in to her eyes, making her vision red and blurry. "Keep her still damn it!" Brice shouted. The men gripped on Lucy even more. Her thrashing ceased. Brice sighed and continued to cut Lucy. It was a sideways cross. Blood started to drip down the side of her face. Lucy could hear her heart beat in her ear. Red walked back over with the same Lacrima in her hand. "Hold her still" Red ordered the men. She Put the Lacrima up to the opening under her eye. Red grinned like the maniac she is. Lucy saw as the Lacrima got closer, until it was touching her. Red pushed the Lacrima in the opening. Lucy withered in pain. Trying not to scream. Lucy didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her pain. Lucy felt pain in her eye. Her vision in her right eye had stars in it. She saw the celestial stars. Then in her other eye black dots danced around. Dakrness consumed her. Falling in a deep sleep. 

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOO IM ALIVE! First i would like to apologize for going MIA for a while. I got a new laptop and i was rummaging through all my stuff to find my password and i did! Second thing is that i noticed that it did indeed repoeat so i fixed this (Hopefully) i am new to AO3 im trying to get used to it. My apologizes.

* * *

Lucy groaned feeling pain all over her body. She blinked a couple of times trying to get her vision back. When Lucy tried to move her hands to her face, she felt her arms not able to move. She heard a click sound. A bright light shined in her face, Blinding her temporarily. "Well its seems the little bitch is awake" A male voice rang out in the room. When the lights dimmed, Lucy saw that she was no longer in the boxed up metal room. Now she was in a wide open room. IT looked like a lab. Instead of the ceiling closed off, it was wide open. There was glass windows, Lucy could see the stars. _'Night time'_ Lucy thought sadly. She hadn't see the stars since she was captured. Tears started to blur her vision. _'I'm sorry....'_ Lucy thought apologizing. A few more men came in. All wearing white lab coats. 'What are they going to do?' Lucy thought to herself. They all started to surround Lucy. "Should we make her be asleep during the procedure? Sir?" A male ask staying next to her. He had black hair with matching eyes. Lucy started to struggle against the chains. "Sir!" Male #1 shouted. The man that had spoken to her stared at Lucy. They made eye contact. "No. Keep her awake." The male spoke, still staring at Lucy. "If you even think about trying to move." The man paused. His blue eyes glaring in to Lucy's brown eyes. "I will make your life a living hell" He added. "S-Sir..." Man #2 stuttered. "What!?" The man snapped. Before man #2 could respond. A women voice  spoke for him. "Now now Brice" the women said. She stepped down the stairs. She had long slender tan legs. A black dress the stopped around her mid thighs. The dress showed her  curves. She to also had on a white lab coat. Brice glared at the women. "Shut up Red!" Brice shouted. The women, Red, smiled at him. The smile was not friendly. It was more like 'Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you' smile. Brice turned to stare at Lucy. "Now get her prepped for the Transfusions" Red ordered. Immediately, the men (and Brice) started to hook Lucy up with machines. They poked and prodded at her. Lucy tried to fight back but when she did, the other men held her down. Red started to wash around her right eye with a cloth cleaning it up. "So you're Lucy Heartfilia?" Red question with this sneer. Lucy didn't say a word she held her breath and hope this is all just a horrible horrible nightmare. But sadly she knew this was not just a nightmare, it was reality. Something that she cannot change but Lucy can not give up hope. Lucy will always think of her nakamana. _'Natsu... Erza... Grey... Wendy... Happy... Master... Evergreen... Elfman... Mira-Jane... Gajeel... Pantherlily... Carla... Everyone will always be in my life no matter what.'_ Lucy thought while she close their eyes. She heard a squeaking noise. Lucy open her brown eyes she saw a man bringing a cut over two Lacrima balls on the cart. Lucy's eyes widen and panic she knew what they were going to do they were going to implant the Lacrima in her body. She didn't know how her body was going to react. Was it her body going to accept it? Or was it going to reject it and kill her? "Hold her down" Red ordered. Man #1 pushed down on her legs. Man #3 pushed on her shoulders. "Hold her head still" Red added. Man #6  put his heads on the side of her head. Holding her in place. Red smirked at her. "Now weakling this will only hurt a bit" Red laughed. "Just kidding! It's going to hurt! A lot!"  Red laughed out like a maniac. Brice joined her. When they stopped laughing. Red put on some gloves. "Hold this bitch still" Red ordered. She held the Lacrima in her hand. "Do you know what this is?" Red questioned Lucy. Lucy didn't answer. She kept her mouth closed and didn't say a word. Red didn't seem to like the way she was action. "We'll change that" Brice mumble, knowing what Red was thinking. "You're going to pay the price for this" Red sneered out. She put the Lacrima right above Lucy's  eye. "it should fit." Red mumbled. She turned to Brice. "Make a cut on her eye for the Lacrima to fit in." Red ordered at Brice. It seemed like Red was the boss around here. Always ordering the men around. Brice stood to the left of Lucy. He had a scalpel  in his hand. He put the tip of it under neath lucy's eye. He pushed down and slid it across the surface of her skin. Lucy started to thrash. Blood started to get in to her eyes, making her vision red and blurry. "Keep her still damn it!" Brice shouted. The men gripped on Lucy even more. Her thrashing ceased. Brice sighed and continued to cut Lucy. It was a sideways cross. Blood started to drip down the side of her face. Lucy could hear her heart beat in her ear. Red walked back over with the same Lacrima in her hand. "Hold her still" Red ordered the men. She Put the Lacrima up to the opening under her eye. Red grinned like the maniac she is. Lucy saw as the Lacrima got closer, until it was touching her. Red pushed the Lacrima in the opening. Lucy withered in pain. Trying not to scream. Lucy didn't want to give them the satisfaction of her pain. Lucy felt pain in her eye. Her vision in her right eye had stars in it. She saw the celestial stars. Then in her other eye black dots danced around. Darkness consumed her. Falling in a deep sleep. 

* * *

Lucy open her eye. Half of her vision was black. Darkness. Lucy brought her hand up to her face. Her rough hand met with the dried up blood. _'Oh man...This really hurts'_ Lucy thought clenching her hand. Lucy looked around. There was no chains. Only metal dummies. Lucy heard a static sound then a voice speak. "This is your training room." Lucy looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "You will use your magic and push your limits." Lucy's eye landed on a magic speaker in the corner of the room. Lucy started to get angry. "Why the fuck should i listen to you!?" Lucy shouted both of her hand clenched in a fist. Lucy fell to the ground. "If you misbehave then this happens." The person said. Lucy huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "How would i train? I don't have my keys" Lucy grumbled.  Lucy herd a chuckle come from the magic speaker. "Shut up weakling and listen." Lucy closed her mouth not wanting to be shocked again. "We gave you more Celestial Magic. You should be thanking us!" The man shouted. It sounded like Brice.  Lucy didn't want to say anything, afraid she might say the wrong thing and get shocked. it seemed like her mouth was doing the opposite.  "More Celestial Magic. How can I train when I don't what Celestial spells?" Lucy questioned. She wanted to smack her self. 'Why would i say that?!' Lucy thought to herself. They didn't answer. Instead some one came in the training room and tossed Lucy a book. "Some pages are blank. You can write on them." The man said walking out. Lucy sat down on the ground. 'If any of them tried to hurt any of my family (her keys) they will pay' Lucy thought to her self. Her hand squeezed the book. Her eyes landed on the book that they gave them. Lucy ran her fingers over the book cover. It was blue with Golden design all over it. In the middle was a golden star. Under neath it the golden star was some other kind of language. the letters blurred for a second. The words started to go in to place. Celestial spell. Lucy looked at the book in shock. She didn't feel any kind of magic coming from the book.  So why did the words rearrange themselves? Lucy opened the book. A bright light flashed throughout the room. 

* * *

   
  
Natsu stood by the place Lucy was supposedly taken. The town that they were in was no longer lovely. It was dark and gloomy. All the trees were withered and black.  Natsu took a breath in through his nose. A faint smell of strawberry lingered where he stood. Behind him stood 4 other people three doing the same thing as Natsu. "I can smell Lucy-san. Its faint though" the small petite Dragon slayer said. She looked up at the older ones. Wendy is going to find her no matter what. Erza had her arms crossed over her chest. "Follow it" Erza said, more like ordered. Natsu was in the front followed by Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza. Natsu came to a stop. Natsu looked around. Sniffing. He was trying to pick up her scent.  "It just stop" Natsu growled out. His eye turning in to slits. Natsu got on his hands and knees sniffing the ground. "You're no going to pick up her scent, Salamander." Gajeel spoke. His red eyes met Natsu's onyx slits. "I will find Luce!" Natsu growled out. Gajeel took a step forward. Standing up to Natsu. "Look Natsu" This took everyone by surprise. Gajeel never called Natsu by his name. "I can't pick up BunnyGirl's scent at all. It ends here." Gajeel said. His red eyes started to look around the area they were in. "It means that who ever took BunnyGirl, has magic" Gajeel added. Wendy step up next to Gajeel. She put her hand on Natsu's shoulder. "I want to bring Lucy-nii-san back too, Natsu-san. Gajeel-san is right." Wendy said. Her eyebrows creased together. "If who ever has Lucy-nii-san has magic then we need to regroup and tell Master. we can bring more people with us and then we Will find Lucy-nii-san" Wendy spoke. She sounded so confident. natsu looked at Laxus then Erza. Erza nodded her red hair swaying in the movement. "I agree with Wendy. We need to tell master immediately." Erza said looking at all of them sternly. Natsu stayed on the ground for a few minutes.  _'Luce...i'm sorry i couldn't protect you'_ Natsu thought, his fist clenching. "fine" Natsu spat out. He didn't mean to be mean. Lucy was his best-friend, his partner. He wasn't going to give up and move on like he did with lissanna. 

* * *

Blinking, she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the dark room with training dummies, she was in a bright colorful room. Looking around, Lucy saw cases and cased filled with books. Walking up to the bookcase, she ran her fingers over the books binding. 'Celestial Mages' 'Celestial Spells' 'Celestial Keys' Lucy looked at all the book shelves. This places was about Celestial magic and mages. "What is this place?" Lucy whispered to her self. Lucy smiled brightly. "I haven't see you smile like that since you were take, Lucy-San" A voice said from behind her. Lucy whipped around. Throwing her hands up, ready to fight anyone or anything.  Her eyes landed on a dragon. It had scales that shined every time it moved. It was covered in golden scales. Her underbelly was a pale peach color. Lucy looked up at the Dragon. Her eyes were a bright blue color. Lucy still had her fist up. "Don't worry Lucy-san, I'm not here to hurt you" The dragon said. "How do I know you are lieing?" Lucy questioned. The dragon let out what sounded like a chuckle. It brought its head close to Lucy's face. "Look Lucy-san," The dragon started. "I am inside of you. When those people put the Lacrima in you. They put me in you to" The dragon said. Her arms fell down to her sides. "Can you help me?" Lucy ask. The dragon stood up. Spreading is wings. "Of course I will. Climb on my back. Im taking you to a field." The dragon said. Lucy jumped on her back. Carefully, Lucy tried to not hurt her. "I have questions" Lucy stated. The dragon flew in the air. There was no roof. As the dragon flew to a clearing, Lucy enjoyed the air in her face. "Flying feels good Lucy-san?" The dragon said. Lucy put her hands up in the air. "This is Awesome! I see why Natsu talks about this so much!" Lucy shouted. Her mood soured when she thought about Natsu. 'The guild! oh they must be so worried for me.' Lucy thought looking at the dragons scales. "We're here" The dragons said. The field was empty. Just grass swaying with the winds music. There was no sun out just the moon and the shining stars. Lucy looked around in awe and amazement.  "Wow!" Lucy said. "Just! wow!" Lucy added. The dragon gently and motherly put down. "Thank you!" Lucy jumped around. Laughing and smiling. Time seemed to slow down. Lucy spun around. Her arms stretched out. She saw everything. Every detail on the grass. Lucy stopped  spinning when she saw someone who thought was dead. "Mom~" Lucy voiced echoed in the space. Layla looked up at her daughter. "i won't be here for long. YOU are strong! YOU are beautiful! Don't let them anyone tell you other wise!~" Layla shouted at her daughter. Her voice echoing. Lucy started to see time speed up. "My time is up." Layla started. "I love you my sweet little sunshine. I am always watching over you" Layla said. The word you echoed. "Mom!~" Lucy said. her voice speeding. up. Lucy's hair fell down. Time at its's normal speed. Lucy stared at the spot that her mother once was. Lucy turned and faced The dragon. "I am Lucy! The daughter of Layla and Jude Hearfillia. Member of Fairy Tail! I am not weak! I will escape their hold!" The dragon gave Lucy a grin. "I'm Star the celestial Dragon" Star said. she got close to Lucy face. "Are you ready to train?" Star ask. Lucy put her hand in the air. "As Natsu would say 'I'm all Fired up!" Lucy quoted. 

 

 

 

 


	4. 4

Lucy open her eye. Half of her vision was black. Darkness. Lucy brought her hand up to her face. Her rough hand met with the dried up blood. 'Oh man...This really hurts' Lucy thought clenching her hand. Lucy looked around. There was no chains. Only metal dummies. Lucy heard a static sound then a voice speak. "This is your training room." Lucy looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "You will use your magic and push your limits." Lucy's eye landed on a magic speaker in the corner of the room. Lucy started to get angry. "Why the fuck should i listen to you!?" Lucy shouted both of her hand clenched in a fist. Lucy fell to the ground. "If you misbehave then this happens." The person said. Lucy huffed crossing her arms across her chest. "How would i train? I don't have my keys" Lucy grumbled. Lucy herd a chuckle come from the magic speaker. "Shut up weakling and listen." Lucy closed her mouth not wanting to be shocked again. "We gave you more Celestial Magic. You should be thanking us!" The man shouted. It sounded like Brice. Lucy didn't want to say anything, afraid she might say the wrong thing and get shocked. it seemed like her mouth was doing the opposite. "More Celestial Magic. How can I train when I don't what Celestial spells?" Lucy questioned. She wanted to smack her self. 'Why would i say that?!' Lucy thought to herself. They didn't answer. Instead some one came in the training room and tossed Lucy a book. "Some pages are blank. You can write on them." The man said walking out. Lucy sat down on the ground. 'If any of them tried to hurt any of my family (her keys) they will pay' Lucy thought to her self. Her hand squeezed the book. Her eyes landed on the book that they gave them. Lucy ran her fingers over the book cover. It was blue with Golden design all over it. In the middle was a golden star. Under neath it the golden star was some other kind of language. the letters blurred for a second. The words started to go in to place. Celestial spell. Lucy looked at the book in shock. She didn't feel any kind of magic coming from the book. So why did the words rearrange themselves? Lucy opened the book. A bright light filled her vision. Blinking, she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing the dark room with training dummies, she was in a bright colorful room. Looking around, Lucy saw cases and cased filled with books. Walking up to the bookcase, she ran her fingers over the books binding. 'Celestial Mages' 'Celestial Spells' 'Celestial Keys' Lucy looked at all the book shelves. This places was about Celestial magic and mages. "What is this place?" Lucy whispered to her self. Lucy smiled brightly. "I haven't see you smile like that since you were take, Lucy-San" A voice said from behind her. Lucy whipped around. Throwing her hands up, ready to fight anyone or anything.  Her eyes landed on a dragon. It had scales that shined every time it moved. It was covered in golden scales. Her underbelly was a pale peach color. Lucy looked up at the Dragon. Her eyes were a bright blue color. Lucy still had her fist up. "Don't worry Lucy-san, I'm not here to hurt you" The dragon said. "How do I know you are lieing?" Lucy questioned. The dragon let out what sounded like a chuckle. It brought its head close to Lucy's face. "Look Lucy-san," The dragon started. "I am inside of you. When those people put the Lacrima in you. They put me in you to" The dragon said. Her arms fell down to her sides. "Can you help me?" Lucy ask. The dragon stood up. Spreading is wings. "Of course I will. Climb on my back. Im taking you to a field." The dragon said. Lucy jumped on her back. Carefully, Lucy tried to not hurt her. "I have questions" Lucy stated. The dragon flew in the air. There was no roof. As the dragon flew to a clearing, Lucy enjoyed the air in her face. "Flying feels good Lucy-san?" The dragon said. Lucy put her hands up in the air. "This is Awesome! I see why Natsu talks about this so much!" Lucy shouted. Her mood soured when she thought about Natsu. 'The guild! oh they must be so worried for me.' Lucy thought looking at the dragons scales. "We're here" The dragons said. The field was empty. Just grass swaying with the winds music. There was no sun out just the moon and the shining stars. Lucy looked around in awe and amazement.  "Wow!" Lucy said. "Just! wow!" Lucy added. The dragon gently and motherly put down. "Thank you!" Lucy jumped around. Laughing and smiling. Time seemed to slow down. Lucy spun around. Her arms stretched out. She saw everything. Every detail on the grass. Lucy stopped  spinning when she saw someone who thought was dead. "Mom~" Lucy voiced echoed in the space. Layla looked up at her daughter. "i won't be here for long. YOU are strong! YOU are beautiful! Don't let them anyone tell you other wise!~" Layla shouted at her daughter. Her voice echoing. Lucy started to see time speed up. "My time is up." Layla started. "I love you my sweet little sunshine. I am always watching over you" Layla said. The word you echoed. "Mom!~" Lucy said. her voice speeding. up. Lucy's hair fell down. Time at its's normal speed. Lucy stared at the spot that her mother once was. Lucy turned and faced The dragon. "I am Lucy! The daughter of Layla and Jude Hearfillia. Member of Fairy Tail! I am not weak! I will escape their hold!" The dragon gave Lucy a grin. "I'm Star the celestial Dragon" Star said. she got close to Lucy face. "Are you ready to train?" Star ask. Lucy put her hand in the air. "As Natsu would say 'I'm all Fired up!" Lucy quoted

* * *

 

 

Makarov watched all his children. When he had announced that you can look for Lucy while on missions, hell broke loose. A lot of guild members took missions. Levy took one near the town Lucy was 'kidnapped'. Lifting the cup up to his mouth. A thought came to mind _. 'This guild needs you Lucy.'_ Makarov thought.  _'You're the light of Fairy Tail'_

* * *

 

 

Lucy punched the boulder breaking it in half. "Good job Luce" Star praised. Star saw Lucy rise above. She became more powerful. Physically and Mentally. Lucy turned smiling at her. "You have grown. It is time for you to go" Star said sadly. She would never get to see Lucy, her little shining star again. Lucy felt her face frown. "W-What?" Lucy stuttered. She felt like it was loosing her mother all over again. Well she is. "You can't stay here forever." Star started. "You need to go back to Fairy Tail." Star added. Lucy nodded somley. "how do i leave?" Lucy mumbled. she was hugging Star. Well. she was hugging Stars neck. "Just think of the cell you where in. Close your eyes and count down from 5." Star spoke, trying not to cry. Lucy closer her eyes. "5.." Lucy said. Her hands clenched in "4..." to fist trying no to show weakness in front of Star. "3...." Her voice wavered. Thinking of the cell that she was. in "2...." Cracked walls, ripped paper, chains and the metal door. " i love you Lucy. Always will" was the last thing Lucy hear from star. She opened her eyes. Looking around, She was still in the same place she was when Lucy fainted.  _'_ ** _I see you finally awoken'_**  The static voice of the magic voice bx rang out in the room ** _.  'You've been out for quite a while'_**  The voice added. Lucy stood up. Her legs wobbly. She put her hand on the cracked wall. 'If the wall is cracked then....' Lucy's thought started to come up with plans. "Can you give me my keys?" Lucy croaked out. Her mouth dry, smacking her mouth she tried to get saliva. The person never answered. Her ears picking large and heavily armed footsteps. Someone was coming. Clicks came from the door before it squeaked open. The door opened showing a women. She looked like the kind of girl the women hated. She was an adult but, so young that she still had the exuberance of youth. Her muscle definition was perfect and she walked with the confidence of someone a decade older. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like silk over glass and she radiated an intelligent beauty. In her hand, something shined. Lucy eyes lit up. Happy to see her keys yet again. "Half a year" The women sad before walking out. Lucy held the keys close to her heart. Feeling the warmth of them. "I am getting out today." She whispered. Her head snapped up to the crack in the wall. Her and lighted up, a golden flame appeared. She reeled her arm back. Lucy threw her arm forward at the wall. Her fist met with the wall. At first nothing happen. A gust of wind made her hair wildly sway. The wall shattered. Pieces of rocks fell to the ground. she pushed through. Her mind dead set on getting out.   
  


* * *

 

Natsu grabbed a mission. He has been on mission after mission, trying to get Lucy back. Hell the whole guild has been trying to get Lucy back. It been  _half a year_. Half the guild gave up. The only people who haven't gave up is Natus, Happy, Erza, Makarov, Levy and Mira-Jane. Even Grey gave up. He thought that Lucy would want to live his life in happiness, not devote their lives to finding Lucy. Even though in his heart a part of him missed her. 

Seeing that Natsu had just got done with a mission, Makarov's hand grew, Grabbing Natsu's flailing body. "Natsu! You will stay at home Get something to eat! Get some rest!" Makarov snapped at him. Natsu body enlightened with Fire. His body practically shaking with anger.  "I WILL NOT!" Natsu growled out. "Give up looking on LUCE. Like SOME OF YOU DID!" Natsu's words sounded like a dragons roar. Makarov dropped him. His hand burnt. "Yes. Some may have given up. They came to terms of Lucy not coming back." Makarov whispered tears started to roll down his face. "You are not they only one who lost something. Natsu. I lost a child" Makarov said. Natsu looked down at the ground. "I....I  _KNOW_ she is  ** _alive_**.....I  _WONT_ **give** up.....I will  **NEVER** give up" Natsu said taking the paper and walking out the guild hall.   
 

UP on the second floor there was four people. Three men and one girl. "Freed" The male said. The blonde haired lightning dragon slayer drank the rest of his beer. Music blaring from his soundpods. A Male with long green hair shot up standing by Laxus side. "Yes?" He questioned. "Grab a mission." Laxus grumbled. They needed to go on a mission, It's been a while since they went on a mission. The women huffed. "Only a true fairy can be successful" She said., fanning herself. Freed walked back from the S-Class board. "I found us a mission Laxus-Sama" Freed said. He handed him the paper. Glazing over it slightly. ' _hmmm... Monsters....Salma Tex Town....1,000,000 Jewels.'_  Laxus thought. He grunted. He stood up. His cape swaying work his movement. "Tell Gramps where we're going. Meet up in 30 minutes at the train station" Laxus grumbled out. Swiftly he walked out the guild, his feet making no sound as he walked. Bixslow stuck out his tongue. "I like it when it's quite. But I also miss the fights" Bixslow side. His babies hovering over his head. "Fights!" They repeated. 

 


End file.
